bleach_rpfandomcom-20200223-history
Tomoko Sano
Dr Sano is a Quincy who recently acquired her PhD in Inorganic Chemistry and currently resides on the outskirts of Naruki, near Tokyo. She is a member of Xcution but chooses to focus more on her work and less on the events that swarm organisation. Appearance Tomoko normally wears a black skirt down to her knees with formal, short heel buisness shoes and stockings. The shirts she wears are usually a size too big and in varying shades of blue, subconsciously picked out to represent how she woke up feeling that day. Normally she'll opt for a rather plain outfit for most situations, never being one to enjoy having attention being shoved upon herself. Her skin tone is lighter than most from her family and her eyes radiate an odd blue, a trait nether her father nor her mother possess and was probably inherited form her european grandmother.No matter the clothing Tomoko will always have a red band in her hair, the last thing her father gave her before he left them. In Battle she'll wear a long lab coat over her clothing that hides the Quincy items (given to her by her mother) that run around her belt from enemies. In keeping with her heritage she made sure to get a blue trim along the edges of the coat so it reflected the normal Quincy colours a bit more than her normal attire. Personality For the most part Tomoko is incredibly logical and will often apply this logic to personal situations where it would really do no good. She finds it hard to separate that logic from social interaction and will thus spend most of her time in her labs, tinkering away with various substances and compounds. She very rarely goes out in public and will often avoid verbal or physical contact with others if she can. There's nothing she despisers more then being cramped onto a subway or bus and being forced to press up against others. Luckily she's only ever had to endure this twice in her life, once when she was rushing to a final exam and again when her car broke down on the war to her graduation. In any formal situation she'll stay in her analytical and logical state, trying to determine just what the other is thinking or what her best course of action would be. This applies to not only work or educational situations but also in combat as well. Usually she'll be the one to hang back, think of a plan, and support a group from the rear. However, once she grows close enough to a person or group of people she'll often let these barriers fall and will even neglect to put a situation into an analytical perspective. Although on the exterior she doesn't show it Tomoko can be incredibly empathetic and emotional if the people involved are ones she cares about. That being said she's never had a relationship due to that initial distancing and probably will never have one. Too distracting after all. Science and her work is much more important, at least in her eyes. Spiritually she and her mother had been aware their entire lives and so Hollows and Pluses are fairly normal and accepted. Due to them never doing their job Tomoko has never seen more than a glimpse of a shinigami and so doesn't think all too highly of them. As she grew older the Doctor found that by just suppressing her spiritual pressure and ignoring them the Hollows and Souls wouldn't get in the way of her work or day to day life. Even being as scientific as she is Tomoko never dismissed them as ghosts or illusions, her current theory is that they are an accumulation of energy and particles vibrating at such a high frequency that they're invisible to most people who can't move like that themselves. Likes * Quite * Experimenting * Brand new equipment * Classical music * Target practice Dislikes * Hugging * Relationships * Pop music * Idiots History For the most part Tomoko lead a rather average life growing up, apart from displaying spiritual awareness and Quincy powers at an early age of course. She had always excelled in schooling and was eventually moved up two grade levels to reflect her advancement in reading, writing and mathematics. Sadly however, this meant that she was often shunned by the other children for ether being too young or too intelligent. And so she would read. She read what ever she could find really but especially loved the text books she could get from the higher grades' rooms. Before the age of six her father had had enough. Both Tomoko's mother and herself would constantly talk about these 'spirits' and Quincies to the point where he just couldn't stand it and left out of frustration and confusion. The man disowned her and divorced his wife, wanting nothing to do with ether of them. She has no idea who or where he is even now. This development only further drove her into the books as she created a bubble for herself, away from the outside world. Even into her adult life she continued like this, pouring every ounce of time and energy she had into her studies and development of her Quincy powers. In doing so she only ever had working relationships with others and never truly made a friend aside from her mother who would not only care for her but tutor her in the art of their powers. In the run up to her final exam she received an odd black card that only read Xcution and an address. It was so perplexing that she wasted a good few hours studying it, making herself late for the exam and being forced to take... public transport, the horror. Despite this she still passed top of her class and official became a Doctor of Inorganic Chemistry. Only after she had settled into her new position as a researcher did the Quincy choose to seek out 'Xcution' Little did she know that without that organisation's existence she would have been killed by a menos as they invaded Tokyo. It was only due to Shinra, who at the time she saw to be some mini pink gundam, bisecting one in two that was about to consume the Quincy and her heightened reiatsu. Powers and Abilities Quincy Cross Her Quincy 'cross' is incredibly basic when compared to most. It's a small band of linked loops that runs around her right wrist. Most would think it silly or tacky but she seems to be fond of it, choosing to see each loop as a bond in an atomic molecule. Spirit Weapon When she releases the cross a spirit weapon forms in the shape of a sniper rifle. Although not technically very practical in close range she has learned to use it semi-proficiently in close quarters to varying degrees of success. Of course at long ranges she'd incredibly accurate, but still has a number of things to improve on when using that aspect of her weapon. The bullets it fires are made of blue reishi and fire off in bursts of three. If she wishes too Tomoko and fire these off automatically while still keeping perfect aim. Alas that drains her reiatsu at rather quick rates, especially with the punch each one packs. From even a long range one could still blow the arm off an unsuspecting target. Needler's fury Tomoko cocks back the weapons, loading in a highly condensed packed of spirit particles into the barrel. She aims down the sights and pulls in the trigger, firing off thousands of tiny yet sturdy needles at the opponent. They'll all travel in a straight line from the gun but can be moved around or have the cone of the shots extended if she so wishes. Once fired they move at speeds near to that of a bala but have a tough time getting through barriers if set up quickly enough. If the opponent's Defence (Rei + Han/2) is two more than her Sei, then the needles won't fully penetrate, instead they'd just wound. Four more and most of the damage they would cause is nil. Chemist's Specialty After taking a few seconds to aim and charge the reishi required Tomoko will collect it all into one point then blast it outwards. the shot is slightly thicker than her needles but moves at an even faster pace then they would. Upon impact with any object there will be a large explosion and waves of a blue acid spew forth over a 20m radius, potentially hitting multiple targets. The concentration of this acidic substance is high enough to melt through solid steel in seconds. However (due to balance) it will just burn those people it hits. The damaging effects last for three turns if someone is doused in it and even covering themselves in water won't dilute it enough to do much good immediately. After being used the ability has a six turn cool down, three from when the effects stop. Ginto She takes one ginto and throws it up in front of her when an opponent is at a close range. Once she clicks her fingers the capsule erupts in a blue light that will blind/stun the target for one turn. This technique uses a silver tube to create a large blast.The blast is capable of cushioning the impact of a fall with Reiryoku contained inside a Ginto. A film of Reishi emitted from a thrown Ginto surrounds the enemy. This technique forms a man-sized pentagonal Quincy cross which envelops its target. It is a bind and will last for one turn. If the target’s Rei is 5 higher than the user the technique will fail. Equipment * 10 Ginto * 2 Seele Schneider * 10 Test tubes * 2 Droppers Statistics Trivia * Her theme songs are Accelerated World and Drift * She has an IQ of 160 * If embarrassed she'll often stammer/stutter * She loves tea. Category:Quincy Category:Xcution